Ballet Boy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Sam Evans. I heard you're prancing around like a girl in tights and slippers.", said Karofsky as he cornered the blonde in the empty locker room. "Your point?", snapped Sam in deffense. Karofsky threw a punch at him that had his head spinning and made him fall into the lockers. The last thing Sam remembered was hands on his body and his clothes being torn off.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Come on, guys! The choreography isn't that hard! If we want to win Sectionals we need to get this down to a cue!", said Mr. Shuester as he turned to face his class, who were panting and looking tired from all the extra work they were doing. "We can win Sectionals without you trying to twist us into pretzels.", said Finn as he straightened back up and smoothed out his sweaty shirt. "We have no chance against Vocal Adrenaline if we can't even do choreography like this. Mike could do this in his sleep.", said Rachel as she smoothed out her flailing hair and placed a hand on Finn's arm. "Mike is sleeping. I learned this a few days ago.", said Mike from where he was sitting leaning against the wall. "Take a break guys. We'll pick this up tomorrow. For now, we'll go over this weeks assignment. It's all about Hidden Talents.", said Mr. Shuester as he watched all of his students heave a sigh of relief and sit down.

They watched as he wrote Hidden Talents on the white board in big black letters. "We need to use all of our hidden talents to win Sectionals. So this week we'll be showing our hidden talents. They can be dancing, how flexible you are, your vocal range, song skills, or even any hidden talent.", he explained to them all. "Speaking for all us Cheerios, we have flexibility down to a count.", said Santana as she locked pinkies with Brittany, who was nodding her head along with Quinn. "As for Kurt, Mercedes and I we have vocal range down. We top all of you when it comes to the range.", said Rachel as she sat up straighter to show how proud she was of it all. "Tina and I have dance.", said Mike as he got up off of the floor and walked over to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek before he sat down beside her. "I've got rap.", added in Artie as he wheeled over to Santana, bumping fists with the girl.

"I'm stuck with the 'bad boy' stage presence.", said Puck from the back of the room beside Sam. "Dude, you've got bad boy stage presence and muscle. Which will help us a lot if we do lifts or something during choreography.", explained Sam as he clapped him on the back. "Great idea, Sam. We've never done real lifts in our choreography yet. I'll keep that in mind.", said Mr. Shuester as he wrote LIFTS down under the assignment. "What about you, Trouty Mouth? What's your hidden talent?", asked Santana as she turned to face the blonde in the back. "I'm not sure, Satan. I'll think it over. Maybe strength like Puck or maybe dance like Mike?", said Sam as he sank down in his seat a bit. "For realz, Trouty? You can dance about as good as pillsbury dough boy over here.", said Santana as she gestured towards Finn. "Santana!", said Mr. Shuester and Rachel at the same time.

"Ignore her, Finn. Your body is fine.", reassured Rachel as she rubbed his arm soothingly when she saw the look on his face."Thanks.", whispered Finn into her ear. "Does anybody else have anymore ideas?", asked Mr. Shuester hopefully. The blonde in the back raised his hand slowly as he bit down on his bottom lip. "It seems that we're always doing some kind of hip-hop routine with a little classical ballroom. Why not incorporate in some jazz, tap, or even ballet. It requires more work but it'll boost us up when it comes to the judges.", suggested Sam shyly from his seat. "Does anybody in here even know jazz, tap, or ballet?", asked Mr. Shuester. Surprisingly nobody raised their hands to that question, not even Mike rose his hand. Sam just happened to sink even further down into his seat, he in fact knew ballet, it was his hidden talent. But thanks to a traumatic event in Tennessee he couldn't let anybody know that. So for now it would have to stay hidden.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Come on boys. Stretch those arms, touch your toes. Bend further at the waist. If your hands don't touch the floor, you're not trying.", said Mrs. Bell, the ballet instructor. All of the boys standing near the bars in rows bent even further at their waists, pressing the palms of their hands flat against the floor. "Good. Now lets move into Assemle battu en tournant.", said Mrs. Bell. Sam straightened back up and placed his right hand on the bar at the end of the row. He straightened his spine and extended his left leg, making sure to point his toes, using his heel to count the beat behind his right leg, before finishing in fifth position. "Allonge! Allonge! Extend those legs and point those toes! Mr. Evans if you cannot keep your balance I'm putting you back in point.", ordered Mrs. Bell as she tapped him on the back with her pointer stick as she walked over to him.

"Yes, ma'am.", replied Sam as he got back into position. "And again.", she ordered him. The blonde extended his leg again and pointed his toes more, noticing his right ankle shifting slightly at the weight change as he used his heel for the beat. He extended his leg again and went back into fifth position. "Samuel. I'm afraid I am going to have to put you back in point.", said Mrs. Bell. "Mrs. Bell. Boys don't do point. I'll be the only guy there.", said Sam as he looked over at her. "They do if they have weak ankles. No exceptions. Off you go.", she ordered him with a shake of her hand. "Yes ma'am.", he replied as he walked over to his bag and picked it up, walking into the other room, where he saw many girls lined up at the bars and only one other guy. "Come in. Come in. I hope you're warmed up. Get your shoes on and take a spot on the bar with Chris.", ordered their instructor.

Sam sat his bag down on the floor and walked over to the bench to put on his ballet shoes. He slid his feet into them and laced them up correctly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, pointing his toes each time, and raising up onto his toes to test the strength of the shoes. The blonde made his way over to the bar and took up a position behind Chris. "Lets begin, shall we?", she asked them all. They all said "yes ma'am." at the same time. "Demi plie, temps leve, degage.", ordered their instructor. Sam and Chris began the instructed routine, making sure that when they landed they landed on their toes, using the wood or metal in the shoes to balance themselves. "And again. Samuel, Chris, why not move to the front.", ordered the instructor. They nodded and moved to the front of the room, knowing that they had to use every inch of their fibers to stay balanced since their were no bars in the front. "Demi plie, temps leve, degage. Begin.", said the instructor.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"You've done this routine for weeks. Get it right.", Sam snapped to himself as he stood on the stage in the auditorium. His legs were begging for a break since he skipped almost half of his classes trying to get this routine down perfectly. The blonde sat down on the edge of the stage and picked up his water bottle, he took a long drink and tried to slow down his heavy breathing. He could literally hear Mrs. Bell's voice in his head. _**Forget about your Glee routine and try your ballet routine for a while. It'll take your mind off of it. **_Sam stood back up and walked over to his duffel bag that had his ballet shoes in it and his dance uniform. _Might as well work on it for a while. _He slipped off his worn out sneakers and slid his feet into his ballet shoes, lacing them up tightly to ensure that they would stay on through the entire routine.

_**Think it through. Think of your breathing, your muscles, each step you take and each point of your feet. **_Sam stood back up and moved to the center of the stage, taking in a deep breath before bending down and touching his toes, remembering to press his hands flat to the floor. "I could seriously use a bar but this will help with balance.", said Sam as he centered his left foot and slowly raised his right leg up until his foot was passed his head, holding it in place before lowering it back down. He then centered his right foot and raised his left leg in the same manner. Sam thought about the music he used for the routine in his head before he began the routine for real. _Jete, entrechat, perouette, petit saut, arabesque tour de promenade, perouette, entrechat, leap up, releve, perouette, arabesque, rond de jambe en l'air, rond de jambe attitude. _

The boy finished his routine and smiled brightly to himself when he realized how much he improved, only to freeze when he saw that he was no longer alone in the auditorium. Jacob Ben Israel was standing in one of the isles with his camera pointing directly at the blonde. "This is going on the front page. And on my blog.", said Jacob as he put the cap back on the camera lens and took off out of the auditorium. "Get back here, Jacob!", called out Sam as he quickly took off his ballet shoes and tossed them into his bag, before putting on his sneakers. He picked up his bag and tore off after the smaller boy. The blonde could hear Jacob screaming as he saw how close the bigger boy was getting to him. "Let's make this easy, Jacob! Give me the tape!", called out Sam as he chased the boy down the hall, through the crowd of students and some shocked looking teachers.

Sam was just about to grab onto the boy's sweatshirt and haul him back when he felt a hand grab onto his own shirt and haul him back. Arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him back away from Jacob. The blonde wasn't giving up that easily, he struggled in every way he knew how, only being subdued when another pair of arms came down around him. "Calm down, Sam.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he tightened his grip. "I got this.", said Coach Beiste as she lifted the boy up slightly and placed him on the floor, using one of her knees on his back to hold him there. "Let me go.", said Sam as he pushed himself up, only to be pressed back down. "Calm down, pumpkin, and I'll let you up.", coaxed Coach Beiste. She knew calling Sam pumpkin would always calm him down, no matter how agitated or angry or upset he was. She heard him huff out a sigh and felt his body relax under her knee, before she let him back up.

"You want to tell us why you looked like you were going murder Jacob Ben Israel?", asked Mr. Shuester as he helped the boy up and handed him the fallen duffel bag. "Because I am if he doesn't give me that tape.", said Sam as his chest raised and lowered as he took in air, there was a look in his eyes that showed the two teachers that he wasn't kidding. "How about we go talk where you're more comfortable?", suggested Mr. Shuester as he gestured towards his empty classroom. Sam nodded and walked into the room with his teacher a football coach following behind him, closing the door behind themselves so nobody else would hear what was said in that room. "Go ahead, Sam. Tell us whats going on. Tell us why you were after him like a rabid dog.", coaxed Coach Beiste as she leaned against the wooden desk.

"Jacob's got something on me that nobody needs to see. If that tape gets out, I'm screwed, in more ways than one.", explained Sam as he crossed his arms over his chest, before moving them down as if he were hugging himself. "What's he got on you? I'm sure it can't be that bad.", asked Mr. Shuester as he fixed his tie, trying to keep himself from getting nervous about what the boy had to say. "I suggested we do ballet for Sectionals because I know ballet. I've been dancing ballet since I was about 3 years old, tights and ballet shoes, the entire thing to the max.", explained the blonde as he began to pace the floor of the room. "Pumpkin, nothing is wrong with doing ballet. Many professional football players do ballet for balance.", explained Coach Beiste as she crossed her arms over her chest, obviously confused about why he was so worried about the tape getting out. "You should be proud that you know how to dance ballet.", said Mr. Shuester as he watched his student.

"I am proud that I know ballet. Its helped me in more ways than one, but its also caused some problems for me. If that tape gets out I wouldn't know what I'd do.", said Sam as he paced faster than before, biting his lip nervously. "Why are you so worried?", asked Coach Beiste curiously. "When I lived in Tennessee I still took ballet. Word soon spread from person to person that I was 'prancing around with a bunch of girls'. I got cornered in the locker room by a bunch of hockey players who didn't take too nicely to boys who took ballet. I got beat badly by them, I put up as much of a fight as I could, but I was out numbered. Woke up in the hospital with a broken eye socket, broken nose, a concussion, dislocated elbow, and a shattered tibia. I couldn't see for weeks and couldn't remember my own name for months. I woke up with screws and metal plates in my leg, with a vice on the outside screwed into my leg until it healed. I was wheelchair bound for almost a year. If that tape gets out, that could happen all over again. I'm just, I'm just not ready for that to happen.", confessed the blonde as he was no chewing on the nail of his thumb and pacing more than before. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

When Glee rolled around the next day, Sam was more than ready for it. Today was the day he would be showing the rest of the club his ballet routine, to let them know that they could use him for the ballet aspect of Sectionals. "Relax, Sam. You're going to be fine.", said Mr. Shuester as he walked over to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know, it's just the first time I'm dancing in front of an actual audience of people that I know.", said Sam as he bent down to tighten his ballet shoes. "You're going to be great. Just breathe.", coaxed Mr. Shuester as he opened up the choir room doors. "Can I tell you something, Mr. Shuester?", asked the blonde. "Sure, Sam.", said the teacher as he placed a CD in the stereo on the side of the room. "I got my first solo for the Dazzling Stars Showcase tonight. My first dance solo, ever. I finally have my chance to represent the studio.", admitted Sam as he jumped from toe to toe, testing out his shoes.

"That's great! The moment I see you tomorrow I'm going to start grilling you for details.", said Mr. Shuester as he watched the rest of the club walk in. "You better.", teased Sam as he nervously started to play with the hem of his tight black shirt, getting his hands slapped by his favorite teacher. "Whats going on, Mr. Shuester?", asked Finn in confusion as he took his seat with the others. "We're we all supposed to prepare something for today?", asked Rachel as she sat down beside Finn. "No, Rachel. Nobody was supposed to prepare anything for today. Sam just has something to show us, his hidden talent.", said Mr. Shuester as he placed a thin sheet of shined wood on the floor for the boy to use for his turns. "What is it?", asked Puck from the back of the row of seats, he was used to having the blonde boy sitting beside him. "Judging by the shoes it's ballet.", said Mike from beside Tina, who was nodding encouragingly at him.

"You dance ballet?", asked Santana with a smirk on her face. "Yes, Santana. I dance ballet. I've been dancing ballet for years. And since an accident that happened in Tennessee, I haven't really danced in front of anybody except the other guys and instructors at the studio. Now I guess I'm just showing my own hidden talent.", explained Sam as he looked over at everybody with a slightly reddened face. All the girls and guys in the room clapped and cheered him on, knowing that Sam never really spoke up during Glee. "You want to tell them the other good news before you start?", asked Mr. Shuester as he stood beside the stereo. "There's more good news?", asked Kurt as he and Blaine looked excited from their seats. "I finally got a solo in the Dazzling Stars Showcase tonight. It's called Life Line.", explained Sam as he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Give me a time, Trouty Mouth. I'm going to be there.", said Santana as she and Brittany nodded as their pinkies hooked around each other. "Give us all the address and time, dude. We'll be there to see your big showcase.", said Puck as he grinned down at the blonde. "I'll text it to you after rehearsal.", promised Sam as he got into the first position for the dance. "Rock it, blondie!", called out Mercedes, making everybody laugh, including the blonde in question. Sam nodded at Mr. Shuester before the teacher pressed play and let the music fill the room. The boy slid into fifth position doing a chasse pas-de-bourree into a demi-plie, stepping into second position and closing in fifth again. He then moved into a glissade and then back into fifth while doing a demi-plie. Sam then moved into a grand jete, landing with a demi-plie and then another grand-jete. As the music slowed down so did Sam's movements until they both came to a complete stop.

Before he had a chance to react he was knocked over by everybody in the room. They were crowding around him and cheering and clapping and hugging him. "Guys. Can't. Breathe.", managed out the blonde as he tried to get up from the floor and out of the mass of his friends. "That was amazing!", said Mike and Tina at the same time. "You have to teach Kurt and I how to dance ballet. That was really cool.", said Blaine as he helped the boy up off of the floor, clapping him on he back. "You're way to flexible to be a guy.", joked Puck as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You haven't seen by best yet.", said Sam as he tried to get the mowhawk headed teen into a headlock. Starting a friendly tussle with the bigger boy, laughing the entire time. Rachel and Finn looked shocked and for once the smaller girl was silent, her mouth usually never stops moving.

"Hot damn.", said Artie as he rolled over to Sam, bumping fists with the taller boy, smiling at each other. "Hot damn is right, Artie. That was great, Sam.", said Mercedes as she hugged the blonde, soon being joined by Santana and Brittany. "That was hot.", said the two cheerios at the same time, both of them placing one of their hands on his arms. "I'm glad y'all liked it. I just threw it together in my spare time. That's not even the routine I'm using tonight.", said Sam as he took out a water bottle from his duffel bag, taking a long drink from it. He almost spit the water out when Mr. Shuester clapped him on the back. "I told you that you'd be great.", said Mr. Shuester as he smiled down at his student. "Thank you.", said Sam as he smiled over at everybody and at his teacher. The smile soon faded when he saw Karofsky and Azimio standing in the doorway of the choir room.

"Hey, prima ballerina. We saw the video of you on Jacob's blog.", said Azimio as he began to chuckle at the memory. "I knew you were always a girl in boy's clothes.", said Karofsky as he laughed and walked away from them all, making their way to the locker room. "You want me to kick some ass, Sam? I'll go all Lima Heights on their asses.", said Santana as he put her hands on her hips. Sam wrapped the Latina up in a hug and spun her around in a circle. "It's fine, Santana. Let them have their fun. It'll wear off in a few days tops. It's no big deal.", lied Sam as he looked nervously over at his choir teacher. "If anything happens, you come straight to me or to Coach Beiste. Understand?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked down at his student. "I understand.", replied Sam as he looked up at his teacher, ignoring all of the confused looks they were getting from his friends.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Hold still, Samuel. I can't get this makeup on you if you don't stand still.", said Chris as he tried to finish putting the makeup on the boy who couldn't seem to keep himself still. "I'm sorry. I'm just excited.", said Sam as he let Chris put the red makeup on the side of his neck and the corner of his mouth to make it look like he was hurt. "Breathe. The judges are going to love every aspect of you. Just remember to smile, make eye contact, and have fun.", said Chris as he finished with the makeup. Sam looked in the mirror and gasped at his reflection. "I look dead.", said the blonde as he smiled over at the boy in thanks. "You're supposed to look dead. Your routine is called Life Line. You got in a car wreck and you're holding onto the last strip of life that you have in you.", explained Chris as he wrapped the smaller boy into a hug, feeling the blonde hug him back.

When they released each other, they both watched in confusion as Miguel, a higher level dancer, walked into the dressing room in the same costume as Sam with the same makeup on. "Miguel. What are you doing? This is Sam's solo, not yours.", asked Chris in complete confusion. "Mrs. Bell didn't tell you? She cut your solo, kid, and gave it to me. Although it has a completely different routine, but the same costume, makeup, and title.", explained Miguel as he looked at himself in the mirror. Sam didn't say anything to the higher dancer as he pushed past him in hunt of Mrs. Bell, he had confusion and anger and sadness fueling him. _Mrs. Bell couldn't have given my solo to Miguel. I did nothing wrong. I worked so hard for this. _The blonde gave a small breath as he finally located his dance instructor standing near the stage curtain as she watched one of her other dancers doing their routine on stage.

"Mrs. Bell, can I talk to you for a minute?", asked Sam as he walked over to the instructor. "Of course, Samuel. Step into the hallway.", said Mrs. Bell as she led the boy off into the hallway, turning to face him. "I just heard from Miguel that you dropped my solo. I wanted to know why? I worked so hard for that solo.", asked Sam in confusion as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, it's true. I'm giving your solo slot to Miguel. We had to change the routine but the slot is now Miguel's. Our competition got a hold of a video of your routine. Apparently it was posted on some student's blog at your school, where it was accessed by the competition.", explained Mrs. Bell. "I didn't put the video on the blog, I swear to it. I didn't put it up.", said Sam as tears of anger and sadness came to his eyes.

"Well. Whoever put the video up just cost you your slot and the chance of a solo in this showcase. You're a strong dancer, but Miguel is stronger and didn't jeopardize his chance by slipping up.", said Mrs. Bell. "Please, Mrs. Bell. Give me my shot at my first solo.", pleaded Sam as he wiped a falling tear away. "I cannot let you jeopardize the rest of this studio by going out there with the same routine as our competition. I'm afraid you're not getting this shot back. It's obvious you're not strong enough to handle it, seeing as how you're crying. We need strong dancers, inside and out. Not weak ones who can't handle rejection.", said Mrs. Bell as she walked back to her original spot, leaving her student in the hallway. Sam wiped away more of the falling tears as he walked down the hallway of the building, not bothering to stop when he passed a confused looking group of his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

By the time Blaine and Kurt finally located the blonde, he had finished washing off his makeup and was now just looking at his reflection in the mirror, his hands gripping the sink tightly. "Sam? Sam, are you okay?", asked Blaine as he walked into the bathroom and over to the blonde. "I'm fine, Blaine. Might as well let the others know that I won't be performing.", explained Sam as he opened his duffel bag and took out his clothes. "Why not, Samuel? You were so psyched to finally have a solo in the showcase?", asked Kurt as he took the younger teen's sneakers out of his duffel bag. "One of the more experienced and higher level dancers got my solo. He's going on instead of me.", explained the blonde as he walked into one of the stalls and took off his costume, only leaving on his black and red leotard, before he walked out of the stall, seeing both Kurt and Blaine blush. "Why is he going on instead of you?", asked Blaine as he watched Sam slip on his sneakers before putting on a baggy shirt.

"Apparently I'm not strong enough to do the solo. So I'm just going to use one of the empty rooms to work on my tumbling. None of you have to stay around here if you dont want to.", explained Sam as he put his costume in the bag and his clothes, before zipping it closed. "Come on, Samuel. Let's go explain what happened to everybody else before they pick seats.", explained Kurt as he led the way out of the bathroom and back down the hall. When they reached their friends it looked like almost all of them had begun to wander around the building looking for the trio. "There they are, they're over here.", explained Mr. Shuester as he waved his students over to the trio, everybody quickly gathered around them all. "What's going on, Sam? Aren't you supposed to be out their performing?", asked Rachel as she gestured towards the stage that was through the double doors. "I got replaced, a higher ranking and more experienced dancer is doing my solo. Apparently I'm not strong enough to do it.", explained Sam as he shifted his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Fuck that, dude. You're more than qualified and strong enough to do the solo. From what we saw when you danced for us, you deserved that solo.", said Puck with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Did you fight to get it back?", asked Santana as she walked forwards with Brittany at his side. "I did fight to get it back but I was slammed back down. I'm sorry, guys. Looks like you came here for nothing. I'm just going to work on some tumbling routines in one of the empty rooms. You don't have to stay here.", explained the blonde as he looked from friend to friend. "You can tumble? Can you help us with ours?", asked Brittany seriously as she looked up at the blonde. "Please? Coach Sue has been cracking everybody about their tumbling. To her we need to be stretched more, more flexible, and able to do more than we are now with no problems.", explained Quinn as she came up to stand beside Brittany. "Sure, girls. I'll help you with your tumbling. If the rest of you want to stay, you're more than welcome to stay. You can join in if you want to.", explained Sam as he shifted the bag again.

"The rest of us will kindly decline. We are nowhere near that flexible.", said Mercedes as she spoke for the rest of them, earning her nods of approval. "I begged a differ. Blaine and I will join in.", explained Kurt as he took his boyfriend's hand in his. "We could use some tumbling in our routines for Sectionals. We should stay and watch how its done.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he nodded at his other students. "Um. Dude. You're not wearing any pants.", said Finn with a red face as he gestured towards the teen. Sam put down his duffel bag and took off his sweatshirt, tying it around his waist as he looked over at Finn. "Its a leo, dude. You wear it during practice and tumbling and rehearsal.", explained the blonde as he gestured up and down his leo. "Guys wear those, too? I thought that was just for girls.", asked Finn in confusion, getting slapped on his arm by his girlfriend. "Both guys and girls wear leotards. It looks nice on you, Sam.", explained Rachel as she looked up at her boyfriend sternly. "Don't worry about it Rachel. I'm used to those comments.", explained the blonde as he led the group back to one of the empty rehearsal rooms.

"Where do you want us, Sam?", asked Mr. Shuester as he gestured around the room with his arms spread. "Anywhere you want, Mr. Shuester. As long as it's not too close to the main floor, none of you need to get hit by en elbow or a knee.", explained Sam as he set his bag down against the wall, taking off the sweatshirt, placing it on the bag. He watched as everybody but Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine took up seats around the room, avoiding sitting near the mirror wall. "What about us, Trouty?", asked Santana as she placed her hands on her hips. "Pair up, 'Tana. When you're paired, face your partner. Partner facing the mirror wall is on the receiving end, partner facing the blank wall, you're being stretched first. You can start with either start with left leg or right leg. Partner facing the blank wall, place either leg on your partner's shoulder. Your heel or the back of your ankle will be touching their shoulder.", explained Sam as he watched them partner up.


End file.
